1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mixing vessel for sterile fluids, having a closed recess forming an integral part of the bottom wall of said vessel, and comprising a rotatable drive unit mounted externally of said vessel and having magnetic means for establishing a magnetic force coupling with an impeller inside said vessel, said magnetic means reaching into said recess, and bearing means supporting the hub of said impeller in a rotatable manner through the action of said external drive unit.
2. Description of the prior art
It is known to generate a stirring motion within a sealed vessel by means of a magnetic coupling between an external drive unit and a completely separate internal impeller. Mixing vessels of this kind have hitherto during cleaning required removal of the impeller and are therefore not suitable for in-line sterilization with overheated steam.